Dirty Cage
by xdeathglarex
Summary: Ryan and marissa are a couple and living together in newport but what happen when Ryan's little unknown sister comes to visit and you can guess who it is by reading my story...
1. Chapter 1

aother- my name is shirie, strange name right?! BUT I like it

summary- Ryan and Marissa are together and living together in newport but not so happily and unexpected visitor comes to stay with them and she's Ryan's 18 year old sister Alex kelly atwood but what happen after a while of Marissa spending time with Alex and discovers that she's attracted to the younger girl would she do something about it or keep her feelings to herself...?

feedback- please I'm desperate for your opnions... please review

xxxxx

Dirty Cage

Starring-

Marissa Ann Cooper

Alexis Kelly Atwood

Ryan Jonathan Atwood

Kevin hide Volcheck

Summer Roberts and Seth Cohen

Chapter 1

It was a calm night in Newport Beach California but not for some couple that were sitting in the kitchen

"look I don't see what the problem is?" a dirty hair blonde shouted at what seem her boyfriend "the problem is that you go out with some surf Nazi's you call friends and not telling me and one night I see some sleaze ass coming on to you and guess what he was one of your friends" he shouted back sarcasm shooting out of his voice

"he was just joking around you know how Kevin is" she said little bit calmly then him as she moved across the island to stand beside her sandy haired boyfriend she put her hand on his left arm caressing it

"come on, you know I wouldn't ever do such thing to you, I love you" she said sincerely he looked at her his face softened and gave a deep sigh he turned to her "no it's not that I don't trust you I do believe me but I don't trust other people… that you hang out with" he said as he wrapped his arms around the lanky girl

"Ryan I wont cheat on you" she let out like a whisper

"but you want to?" he said the dirty blonde starred at him with a frown and confused eyes "what?!" she said taking aback by Ryan

"do you Marissa sometimes?" Marissa took a few steps back

"what do you mean?" still very confused

"I mean I know you wont but still you want to I mean it's not like were the perfect couple we are the opposite of it every night we just have to have this stupid fight again" he said anger beaming out Marissa sighed and shook her head "I'm going to go to bed cause right now you don't make any sense" she furiously ran out the kitchen she head him shout "and yeah my sister is staying over with us all week" she heard it all but didn't care she didn't care if his grandma comes now she was silently crying cause she's just sick of it all.

Marissa cooper and Ryan Atwood the most annoying couple in earth let's not exaggerate in Newport, every silly thing they have fight about it and when they are okay they just sit silent or do nothing they are so different from each other but they are in denial the time just brought them together when Ryan came from Boston to Newport she was his guide tour in school they liked each other and dated on and off thought they loved each other but when they graduated and got to college and lived together it wasn't a bless having each other around even with the worst stuff that happen between them they are still stuck together and now living in huge house by them selves because they decided to live together now they have jobs and stuff they barley have romantic moments or intimacy anymore it was a shallow empty relationship their friends wonder why are they together Ryan was good guy but overly I mean insanely jealous every single guy just try to talk to Marissa I don't know what'll do to him anyway I don't blame him Marissa was a very attractive young women she had long dirty blonde hair over her shoulder with a lanky tall figure tanned and curved al in the right places with her long sexy legs she was a green-mossy eyed with high cheek bones and button nose she was technically a hot babe but she didn't just have the looks she also had the brains she graduated from Berkeley but now she's a fashion designer she was always creative in arts and handwork she was successful and she only was 24 years old and Ryan worked with his adopted mom Kristen Cohen with arctic he was kinda good looking he had dark sleepy blue eyes with sandy blonde hair he was in good shape anyway their best friends was another couple summer Roberts was a short petite brunette who works with Marissa and she has passion for fashion she cant spend a minute not talking about her prada bag or her shoes and her faience Seth Cohen a geeky looking curly haired kinda brownish he worked in comic he had a successful collection of comic books called atomic county'

ANYWAY let's get back to the story…

Later on the day after Marissa has gone to hang out with her best friend Roberts and told all about the new fight between her and Ryan, summer wasn't surprised

They were sitting in a diner after shopping at the mall …

"coop, I'm sure he didn't mean what he said about you cheating" summer tried to comfort her friend

"I don't know sum he just cant understand that I wouldn't do that to him" Marissa said desperately

"look you know he probably realized by now and I'm sure he'll come around" summer reassured her friend

"okay maybe you're right" Marissa smiled

"are you kidding me coop?! I'm always right" summer remarked sarcastically that made Marissa chuckle and push her friend playfully,

"okay enough about Ryan, oh right he did mention that his sister is coming to visit" Marissa said

"sister?! I didn't know Ryan had a sister?" summer frowned

"well neither did I but he said they weren't that close … so I mean why should he bother telling me?" Marissa looked down, her boyfriend always shut her out he always says 'the past stays in the past' but she really wanted to know about Ryan's past but he wouldn't budge,

"oh wow another Atwood member, I wonder how she looks like? what's her name anyway?" summer asked

"Alexis" just by saying the name made Marissa feel warm inside and she had no idea why but in one second it felt weird but she covered it by telling her mind that the weather is bit hot…

"mhm imagine a Ryan female version" summer looked in space actually picturing it, Marissa just looked at her friend and rolled her eyes

"no I don't want to picture Ryan as a girl , it's bit funny" letting it words out with giggling summer joined her

After chatting and drinking coffee Marissa checked her watch and it was already late

"whoa sum I've got go, I promised Ryan to come early and I'm already late" Marissa slowly got up and summer did too

"okay but call me later okay bye coop" they hugged and Marissa quickly left

After getting to the house Marissa ran through as she interred the kitchen calling Ryan but before she got do anything else she clearly didn't see the figure who was in front of her, they both fell flat on the floor Marissa was on top of a person she didn't know

First she looked down as she saw the most captivated crystal blue eyes she ever seen then she realized that the figure under her was a blonde girl , she had a smirk on her soft lips as Marissa noticed that she's now starring at the girl's lips she blushed and got up

"I'm so sorry" Marissa said as she stood straight and helped the blonde girl to get up

The blonde still had a smirk

"don't bother accidents happen" the blonde spoke, Marissa got back at the starring thing

And looked the girl from head to toe and vice versa

"oh well I'm sorry who are you?" Marissa asked frowning

"uh yeah forgot about that I'm Alex Atwood and you of course Marissa am I right?" Alex had a smile

"yeah so you're Ryan's sister" Marissa stated out smiling

"and you're Ryan's girlfriend" Alex said still checking Marissa out, Marissa noticed and felt her cheeks burning so she turned her back at the blonde pretending that she's searching for something, she never felt like this she was nervous as hell …

"do you want something to drink?" Marissa asked after calming down

"no but thanks" Alex said Marissa nodded as she looked everywhere but at Alex

"so Alex, Ryan told me you're from Boston" Marissa said trying to make a conversation

"well yeah I just finished high school there but I'm here you know to figure my self out" she mumbled as she sat on the island chair

"yeah that's good" Marissa said not finding anything to say

But before they could say anything else Ryan came to the kitchen he starred at first

"Alex?!" he asked not quite sure

"hey bro" she said giving him a smile he smiled back she came towards him she gave him a hug he hugged back

"look at you all grown up" Ryan said

"well you missed a lot in Boston, you know that guy from the club around the corner he finally changed his shirt" Alex said Ryan laughed Marissa frowned then shock it off she figured it was inside joke

"no way but I thought he had no money" Ryan said

"no he actually wined a tequila shots contest and he got one hundred bucks" Alex said as she looked at her brother

"well good for him" he chuckled as he came forward to Marissa and kissed her on the cheek

"hey honey" he said smiling sweetly at Marissa she frowned at first, no seriously what's with her and frowning?

But then put a smile as she saw Alex grinning

"Alex may I take you to your room" Ryan offered

"dude! who says things like that the last time I saw you, you were all hung on the word 'whacked' now you're talking like a princess" Ryan shrugged and kept walking, "oh man you're such geek" Alex let out walking with Ryan out of the kitchen

"what do you want I hung out with a comic nerd for like seven years?" as they continued their babbling,

Marissa stood in the kitchen alone thinking, so Alex is Ryan's teenage sister and she's staying with them well that should be interesting, shouldn't it?


	2. Chapter 2

xdeathglarex- thanx for the reviews guys so this is C2 enjoy and tell me what you think...

Chapter 2

Later that night, Marissa was laying peacefully beside her light snoring boyfriend, she always thought his snoring was cute but right now not so much it's kinda annoying and it's keeping from falling asleep

At least that what she thought…

Getting up quietly the dirty hair blonde made her way down stairs to the kitchen it was dark and she wasn't wearing anything but a robe

She got in and saw a figure sitting on the island eating something and that figure noticed and said

"oh hey" Marissa guessed to was Alex because no one here wear short shorts and a very short tanktop… okay it was dark but she wasn't blind

"hey what're you doing up?" Marissa was finally able to speak as she came closer

"oh you know new places, hard to sleep" Alex stated still eating her bagel "yeah I had one of those" Marissa let out now moving to the fridge and pulling a bottle of water

"and let me tell you, you have a big house here I almost got lost" Alex looked at Marissa who was still busy drinking her water so that gave her the opportunity to check out the dirty blonde and found it very hot that she was only wearing a robe

She had to admit her brother had great taste

"yeah it gets kinda lonely too" Marissa mumbled to herself as she finished drinking but she didn't know that Alex heard her very clearly

"Ryan works a lot?" Alex asked

"yeah I mean he barely comes home now that he have a job at the Newport social group" Marissa said and pulled a face

Alex laughs and says "Ryan, social group it's like I never knew my brother, the last I saw him he was looking for a lighter" Alex scoffs

"yeah he came a long road… but I have a job too so…" Marissa trying to get to change the subject

"really what is it?" Alex asks carious she was suddenly all interested in the dirty blonde

"oh I design clothes with my best friend" Marissa said happily

"well that's fun" Alex let out

"yeah but it's hard work too" Marissa stated

"yeah I bet it is" Alex said as she looked in space

"and did you know that we designed Sarah Jessica parker dress on her movie premiere sex and the city" Marissa said excited oh how proud she is of her work

"really?! wow cool" Alex let out impressed "did you meet her in person"

"yeah we did and I was like whoa she was so nice though she wasn't like a diva or anything" Marissa rumbled

But they both looked at the figure who interred the kitchen rubbing his eyes and his hair all over he noticed Marissa and hug her from behind and starts kissing her neck not paying attention to Alex

"I was looking all over for you I missed you" he said

Marissa had her eyes opened wide

"hey, hey stop that EW" Alex warned and he stopped and noticed his sister

"oh hey sis" still hugging Marissa

"don't do that lovey-dovey around me… I mean Marissa I can watch but you EW" Alex said her face horror written all over it

"oh yeah I forgot to tell you riss, Alex here is gay" Ryan trying to mock his sister

"hey I'm not completely gay I date guys too you know" Alex said in a defensive tone

"oh right kill me now" Ryan said sarcastically

"but I do prefer the female gender" Alex shifts her eyes to Marissa and looking at her seductively the dirty blonde felt her cheeks burn under the blonde gaze

"hey eyes over here" Ryan noticed and warned his sister jokingly

"oh come on it's not like I'm doing something" Alex mumbled

"yeah like last time" Ryan said wiggling his eyes

"oh not that I told you I didn't do anything wrong" Alex desperately

"what is it?" Marissa asked finding herself carious

"oh remember when I told you about Theresa my ex?" Marissa nodded actually remembering "yeah the reason we broke up, that I found them her and Alex kissing in her room" Ryan looked at Alex raising his eyebrows smirking Marissa look a bit shocked

"it wasn't like that she came on to me" Alex in her came to her own defines

"yeah right" Ryan said in disbelief

"hey I was very, very hot and still am, isn't right Marissa?" Alex asked grinning

Marissa kept opening her mouth and shutting it not sure what to say

"oh don't bring Marissa to this she'll say yes because she is nice like that"

Ryan saved Marissa by getting her out of this

"yeah you keep telling yourself that, I'm irresistible" Alex said

"oh I'm going to kick your ass" Ryan said moving closer to Alex but Alex kept backing off "owe you're scared" Ryan challenged her

"no but the last time you tried to kick me I had a bruise on my noise fro a whole month and I don't want that because I need a job" Ryan stopped and looked at his sister

"you looking for a job" he had a series face

"yeah I need it I mean I need the money cause I want to find an apartment and move to Newport" Alex let out

"you didn't tell me" Ryan said a bit offended

"you never asked" Alex let out with a smirk on her face

"okay smartass but know that you always welcome here of course if it's okay with Marissa?" he looked behind

"of course" Marissa said nodded her head

"okay thanks you guys… well I should go sleep you know" Alex was about to get out "goodnight ladies, and when I say 'ladies' I mean you Ryan cause you're such a girl" Alex giggled

"oh I'll get you" Ryan was gonna run after her but she was long on so that leaves him with Marissa he smiles and she smiles back

"you know for a not so close brother and sister you're very close" Marissa grinned

"you said it we're brother and sister you have our moments now come on I'm tired" Ryan took Marissa by the hand and led her upstairs

Maybe things were looking up for the first time in sven years mairssa thought Alex was defiantly good luck fro them

But it's just thinking don't bother.


	3. Chapter 3

xdeathglarex- so okay this C3 so i don't just read it please review...

Chapter 3

In the morning, Marissa woke a little too early for her own time

She didn't know why but she felt giddy and that kinda freaked her out, she didn't even a have a goodnight sleep thanks to Ryan

The guy doesn't know when to give up, yeah, yeah she admit it Ryan is Always sexually frustrated…

Marissa was now walking towards hers and Ryan's bedroom and opened the door and found Ryan fixing his tie in front of a mirror actually he was struggling with it he released a long sigh and gave up tossing the tie on the bed

Marissa smiled and took the tie and turned Ryan around and fixed it

Ryan smiled and leaned in capturing his girlfriend lips

Marissa kissed back but when she felt Ryan slipping his hand under her shirt she stopped and moved backwards

"no stop, we can't, if we do this you'll be late" Marissa warned

Ryan desperately then shock it off

"okay" Ryan mumbled as he shrugged and left the room

Marissa just there dumbfounded, he simply gave up that just made Marissa feel unloved or whatever…

As the dirty blonde made her way out the room she stopped at Alex's door not hearing a sound she lightly knocked

But no one answered, she opened the door slowly it was a bit dark

Marissa slipped into the room closing the door behind her and moved closer to the bed

And saw the funniest and cutest sight

Alex was lying on her stomach her head titled to the side hugging the pillow in her hands and her mouth was slightly open and the purple strike on her face as well some the blonde hair too Marissa knelt down as her face was leveling Alex's

She brought her hand to the blonde's face and moved hair out of her face

Her fingertips touching the blonde's soft skin, it felt so good

Marissa fingers was about to touch Alex's lower lips but stopped herself as she realized what she was about to do and stood straight and left as quickly as she can her head was spinning she felt she was like drown to the girl but then again she was A GIRL and that girl was her boyfriend's sister she shook her head twice as she was about to get to the kitchen and to see Ryan sitting drinking his coffee

He looked at her he smiled and she forced a smile as she sat next to him taking a cup of coffee as well

They sat quietly drinking there coffee, after a while

Alex interred the kitchen not paying attention to anyone while she continued to text someone

"good morning sleepyhead" Ryan greeted his sister

"hey who you call sleepyhead it's only 7:30" she looked up and back at what she was doing

"who are you texting?" Ryan asked looking over at Alex phone

"oh just saying good morning to Jodie that's all" Alex said waving her hand in the air

"who's Jodie?" Marissa asked looking into Alex on her features sat a frown

"oh she's just a friend of mine" Alex said still working her fingers

"yeah that's why mom kicked you out of the house" Ryan scoffed

"okay I admit it, back then she was my girlfriend but I'm so over her now" Alex shook her head couple of times

"oh and what's that right there 'good morning hotstuff' huh?" Ryan read from Alex's phone

The blonde just shoved him away cursing at him silently

"we might have did some things friends don't do usually" Alex bite her lower lip embarrassed

"like did each other?" Ryan teased which caused Alex to hit him the arm

"shut up, you asshole" Alex chuckled a little at her brother who was holding his arm faking hurt or maybe it did hurt a little

Marissa just watch amused at the two annoyed brother and sister but focused at Alex as she asked

"you mean you and Jodie are like friends with benefits?" Marissa norrwed her eyes

"yeah I guess if you want to call it that but I think she's still hung up on me" Alex looked in space

Marissa felt that her stomach was going to be sick as the thought of Alex and what's her face Jodie doing intimate, true she never met the girl but she had a feeling that she was bad news…

Okay back to reality Alex closed her cell and now was looking fro some bagels to eat but had no such luck in finding them

Marissa noticed and reach the bottom drawer on the island and pulled a a bag on new fresh bagels and titled it in front of Alex

"here you go" Marissa said as she brought Alex attention

"oh thanks" Alex took the bag and opened it "I love those things"

Ryan helped by pulling the cheese out the fridge and handing it to Alex

"yeah back the Cohen's they worship bagels" Ryan laughed and Marissa joined him

Alex just frowned "oh you mean the family who adopted you… the nerds family?" Alex asked

"hey I'll let you know there are pretty awesome" Ryan defended as Marissa nodded in agreement

"yeah right that's why you been hung up on superman on batman or what ever that you call comics these days" Alex scoffed

"hey you should come with us tonight we're having dinner at the Cohen's, you could meet them and maybe change your mind" Ryan said putting his cup down the sink

"oh I don't know I'm suppose to do a job interview at the baitshop tonight…" Alex was cut off my Marissa

"the club bait shop?" Marissa asked

"yeah I heard it's pretty cool there" Alex said taking a bite from her bagel "I'm going to work there as a waitress" Alex explained

"is it legal?" Ryan asked concerned

"Ryan, I'm just a waitress I don't serve, I deliver" Alex was obviously talking about the alcohol

"they have waitresses in the baitshop? I didn't noticed" Marissa frowning not asking anyone

"but maybe I could find time and come and maybe I'll a friend too" Alex said

"it better be not Jodie" Ryan warned looking at Alex

"no no it's not Jodie it's actually a guy I know" Alex said as she finished eating her bagels "I better go get ready I promised some group I would meet them down the beach so tonight guys oh I meant girls" Ryan just glared at her as she giggled her way up stairs

"I swear to god it's getting old" Ryan mumbled to himself

Marissa was just spaced out looking at the spot Alex was standing in…


	4. Chapter 4

xdeathglarex- thanx for the reviews guys... so this the next chapter it has a little bit malex but i enjoyed writing it...

Chapter 4

After taking a shower and changing, Alex made her way out the house walking to her black jeep and putting her stuff in the back seat she glanced at the front door as it opened and Marissa got out quickly holding her cell to her ear and the other was holding some heavy sketches and her suitcase also, hurrying up to her car but on the way she stumbled on something and that caused all her things to fall on the ground mumbled 'shit' out loud as she knelt down saying

"I'll call you back sum" Marissa closed her cell and now trying to left the big sketches, Alex walked towards her and knelt down as well picking all Marissa's things in one hand and the other helped her and Marissa up

"be careful next time, you might get hurt" Alex looked worried at Marissa

The dirty blonde founded sweet as she blushed and mumbled "thanks"

They stood in silence just looking into each other but Alex broke it

"uh… I should get going so I'll see ya tonight" Alex was about to head to her car but got stopped by Marissa

"so you're coming tonight?" Marissa asked hopefully

"yeah, why shouldn't I?" Alex said turning around facing the dirty blonde

"you know I didn't mean to mock the Cohen's but I just wanted to tease my brother that's all" Alex biting her lip looked at Marissa

"yeah I know I have a sister I'm filmier with those kinda things" Marissa grinned

"you have a sister?" Alex asked carious

"my little sister actually her name is Caitlin she's around your age I think" Marissa beamed

"really? Maybe you could introduce us I'm sure we'll get along" Alex flirty side came up

"oh no I know what you thinking she has a boyfriend so forget it" she couldn't help but feel a little sting of jealousy on Alex's interest in her sister

"so? It's not like I've never turned straight girls before" Alex smirked wickedly

Marissa just gave her a look "are you always that flirty?" and gave her a mock question

"well you know me, I can't change" Alex said seductively

Marissa just chuckled saying "silly" Alex just gave her a smile

The dirty hair blonde looked at her watch "damnit, I'm terribly late"

She said before she knew it she gave Alex a kiss on the cheek "see ya later, Al" and got in her car and drove off

Alex just stood there eyes opened wide and her jaw hanging slightly

She look like someone electric shout her and she couldn't move

After a while she got back to her senses and put her fingers on the spot Marissa lips were she felt her cheek warm and thought to herself 'OMG! am I blushing? Man I'm so whipped' she made her back to her jeep and got in and drove towards the beach still flushed from earlier…

When Alex arrived to the beach she parked her jeep got out and spotted a group of figures, some were talking some were laying on the sand

And some are already in the water

Alex smiled when she noticed someone waving at her she walked to towards them

When she came closer as someone jumped on her bringing her to the ground, it was dark haired brunette "hey you" giggling as she hugged the blonde

"hey Jodie" the Latina girl got off Alex and helped her up "how are you?" she asked hugging her friend from the side but before Alex could reply

"hey LEXI!" a big guy wearing white shorts and a black 'killers' t-shirt came towards them and brought Alex into bear hug

"hey big Ned long time no see" she greeted as well

"I should say the same for you" he said patting Alex on the back "Spence, Chase! look who's here" he called for two guys coming out of the water wearing surfing suits one of them had a blonde sandy long hair,

And the other was covered in tattoos and had a black hair with dark blonde highlights

"hey Al"

"hey Lex" the two greeted both giving her a hug from each side as they stood in front of her

"we never thought that you would leave Boston what happened?" Chase asked (the one with the black hair),

"well I got tired of Boston besides I missed you guys" Alex said smiling

"Boston sucks man, there's no waves, no beach, no hot chicks…" Spencer mumbled but stopped as he saw everyone giving him the look

"okay maybe the chicks are fine dude, but here they're better, they're easy and ten times hotter" Spencer corrected himself but still the gang was giving him that ridicules look

"okay that guy is on crack" big Ned mumbled which caused Alex to chuckle

"anyway where's Kevin?" asked Alex looking around

"oh he and ash didn't get here yet, you know what I mean?" Spencer answered nodding his head like a moron

"I think a jellyfish knows what you mean" Chase just glared at him

"that didn't make sense at all, and what's a jellyfish?" Spencer asked

Chase was about to reply but Jodie cut in "okay enough guys" she stopped them

"so they finally hooked up?" Alex asking about the 'Ashley/Kevin' situation

"who hooked up?" an asking voice came from behind Alex turned around to see Kevin grinning at her

"Kev!" Alex made her way to her friend as she gave him a hug he gladly returned it

"hey girlfriend how's living with your FAB of a big bro" Kevin mustered the best girly tone

"uh that sounded so gay" Alex said as she broke the hug

"yeah I'm trying a new accent it's called 'Newport brats' do you like it?"

"no" Alex short reply

"well that's embarrassing" and then from behind him came a girl with long black hair and red highlights smiling and saying "you are embarrassing Volcheck" her calm voice telling the short haired blond guy

"oh shut it ash" he snored moving away

"Ashley" Alex said smiling weekly

"Alexis" Ashley said her full name and that just bothered Alex

Ashley is like the big wise sister for Alex she always had the series talks with her and she respected her a lot

"I see you moved to Newport" ash stated

"yeah I live with my brother now" Alex said feeling a little uneasy from the older girl

"Ryan?" she asked

"yeah that one" Alex said as she noticed someone come there way

"LEXY!" she felt some one wrap her arms around her and she knew exactly who it was

"Jessica" she had darker blonde hair shorter figure and tanned and in a good shape she had light green eyes wearing a short skirt and a tanktop

They call Jessica the whore, why? Because she is, she'll sleep with everybody guys or girls she swings both ways

Still the darker blonde hugging Alex

Alex swore that she felt Jessica lick her neck a couple of times and squeezed her waist

"oookay" Alex practically had to remove the blonde from her arms

"why you look so flushed?" jess asked in a sluty voice playing with her hair

"me, flushed, what? Hehe… yeah right" Alex caught of guard

"do you have a crush?" asked again

"crush! pahlease" Alex scoffed

"who is it? Is it me?" jess asked giddy and excited

Alex just looked at her eyebrows raised "no it's not and I don't have a crush"

"why? I'm that hot" jess said little disappointed

"you are hot, but not my type sorry" Alex apologized

"oh Alex if I was your type, I'd do some nasty things to you" jess said to herself, Alex felt like her eyes gonna fall out their sockets

"okay moving on… KEV" Alex had to run to bring Kevin's attention

"hey you, so you gonna surf or not?" he asked pointing at the water

"I don't have a surfboard" Alex beamed

"what happen to your old one?" looking at her now not at the waves

"yeah it got smashed up" Alex said looking down

"that sucks for you dude" Alex just looked him ready to snap "but maybe I have something for you, close your eyes" Alex just looked at him strangely

"no" she answered

"okay fine don't do it for all I care, hey JODIE" he yelled

"YEAH?" she responded "bring that thing I told you about"

"JUST A SEC" as Jodie disappeared into the parking lot

Alex still looking confused but it was all gone when she saw that Jodie was holding a new black white surf board "dude!" Alex said looking at Kevin who just smiled

Jodie Alex the surf board it had a black butterfly sketch on the back and under it was written 'lexy-babe' "Kevin you shouldn't have" she hugged her friend

"well I owe you a lot so…" he said "and I got helped" he said looking at Jodie, Alex hugged Jodie "guys thanks, how did you afford this?"

"we know some people" Jodie replied

"so ready to hit the waves lexybabe" Kevin smirked

"let's make it a bet if I take that beautiful wave over there and manage not to fall you'll do as I say" Alex challenge

"and if you fall you do as I say" Kevin finished they looked at each other

"deal" they said at the same time Alex stripped to her bikini and ran through the water

Alex was now the called wave playing tricks and taking curves like she owned the ocean

"man that girl got talent" Kevin let out

"and you are her bitch cause she won" Jodie said and cheered fro Alex

The blonde got out of the water holding her new surfboard soaking wet

As she came closer she heard the gang's whistles and cheers

Jodie handed her a towel

"so my bitch huh?" Alex said as she had a grin

"what do you want?" Kevin just came directly to the point

"you coming with me to the Cohen's tonight for dinner" Alex simply said

"oh man! The Cohen's" Kevin banged his head in his surfboard and mentally cursing himself…

xdeathglarex- hey there.. so you noticed i brought Volcheck to this, in my story he's kind of a good guy i think, but he has his bad guy moments... so don't hate me please


	5. Chapter 5

xdeathgarex- sorry guys for the wait and thanx for the reviews...

Chapter 5

After Alex said goodbye to her friends, and job interviewing in the bait shop

Alex was now waiting for Kevin to come out of his smelly place that he call house, and finally he did

he sat in the passenger seat looking at a very pissed off Alex

"what?!" he asked confused

"what the hell were you doing in there? I sat here almost half and hour waiting for you" Alex spat

"whoa! Chill will ya beside you wanted me to look nice right?" he said

"yeah and you did a great job" Alex remarked sarcastically

"hey what's wrong with my clothes?" he asked looking at himself

"nothing just… whatever" Alex just looked ahead and started the engine and off they drove…

As they were now at the Cohen's, Alex just barked her jeep she turned off the engine and just sat there taking a deep breath, Kevin noticed the blonde's tension

"nervous?" he wondered

"you think?!" Alex just gave him an 'are-kidding-me' look

"Alex it's just a stupid dinner" he tried to calm her down

"it's not just a stupid dinner, idiot you wouldn't understand" Alex sighed "and why the hell are you wearing a leather jacket don't you have any casual clothes?" Alex snapped again

"I have no clothes and the leather jacket is fine, and stop the bitch fit you're having" Kevin raised his voice little careful not to piss the blonde again

"okay fine, now get out of the car c'mon" Alex sighed again and got out of the car as Kevin did too

When they practically standing on the front door Alex was just shifting her weight and playing for her fingers she was too nervous

After maybe waiting five minutes Kevin couldn't stand it anymore and rang the bell himself, Alex just looked at him in disbelief he just shrugged

The door opened to revile a blonde middle-aged woman who smiling sweetly at the two

"hi you must be Alexis Atwood, I'm a Kristen Cohen come on in please" Alex was a little wierded out I mean how could this lady be so nice to her when she didn't even know her

Both of her and Kevin got in

"oh this is my friend Kevin" Alex introduce them Kristen just smiled and Kevin just gave a week smile

"nice to meet you" she said he returned the gesture

When they stepped a little bit further in the house they heard someone footsteps and Ryan came in smiling at Alex but stopped at he saw who she brought

"what the hell!..." Ryan was now just shocked and angry looking at Volcheck

"hey there Atwood" Kevin just smirked, Ryan glared at Alex

"why the hell did you bring that scumbag with you? And since when do you know Volcheck anyway?" Ryan started asking

Alex just looking at him terrified he looked like he was about to punch here in the face

"well Kevin is my friend" Alex just said

"the fuck he is" Ryan just shouted that when Kristen stepped in

"guys please not now, okay let's just have a nice evening alright?" but before they new Marissa came in and noticed Ryan standing right in front Alex and behind her was Kevin still smirking and had his hands crossed and Kristen stood behind Ryan

"what's going on here?" Marissa asked just standing there everybody looked at her and first of them was Alex

"well my lovely sister here brought that asshole…" Ryan started cursing

"hey who you call asshole?" Volcheck snapped

The dirty haired blonde just stopped between Alex and Ryan

"okay stop it, no more fights" Marissa barked

Ryan just looked at his sister

"you and me, talk, pool house, now" he said dragging his sister with him to the back door leaving Marissa and Kristen and Kevin standing in the doorway

When they reached the pool house Ryan, he closed the glassy door behind them, Alex just stood there in the middle of the room

"why the hell is Volcheck here?" Ryan asked more calmer than before

"he's just a friend Ryan" she said with a sigh

"a friend that guy is no friend you can't be friends with him you know how much he caused trouble to my family" Ryan said crossing his arms

"oh so now they're your family?" Alex asked angrily

"that's not the point…" Ryan said but was cut off

"no that exactly the point, you go and live with some rich people and leave me behind, alone with my mom and her fucking boyfriend, and no call no 'hey how are you doing sis?' for seven years, you know how fucked up things were since you left? No you don't because you weren't there man, and you know the guy you're cursing at, gave me a job and a place to stay in after mom kicked me out, yeah so when I say he's my friend that means he is my friend" Alex ended her little speech and looked at a speechless Ryan looking back at her

"I'm sorry" all Ryan could say "but you know it wasn't easy to leave you Alex it wasn't my intention to leave you behind, but I had no choice I'm sorry" Ryan was an a verge of tears when he said that

"well you know Ryan, sorry isn't enough sometimes" with that Alex left the pool house…

Alex was now practically running from the pool aria to the house

Ready to get out of there as soon as possible

But Marissa caught up to her saying

"Alex! Where are you going?" Alex stopped at the door way

"home" she answered

"why? What happened in there?" Marissa came closer

"well let's say. It wasn't very pretty" the blonde looked down

"but why leave? Stay" Marissa said with pleading eyes

"I can't… not after that" Alex said

"please stay, it will mean a lot for all of them they did this just for you" Marissa begged

Alex just looked at her still not sure

"from me please" Marissa held her hand the blonde just looked at her, feeling those soft hands caressing her own was too much

"… okay" Alex's voice kinda chocked with she said this

Marissa just smiled genuinely, and dragged Alex to the living room

They were all sitting there talking, Kristen and sandy were sitting next to each other surprisingly talking to Kevin

Seth and Luke were playing video games and Luke is definitely winning

Summer was holding a magazine and showing Anna something

"who are those people?" Alex asked, they seem so close it almost felt like home

"those are the Cohen's" Marissa just grinned looking at Alex "hey everyone" Marissa loudly, which brought everyone's attention

"guys I want you to officially meet Alex" they all smiled and greeted, the blonde just smiled ands nodded her head

"hey Alex1 know how to play video, cause Cohen here is a loser" Luke said

The blonde looked at him for a second,

"yeah sure" she smiled and sat next to him on the floor taking the remote and started to play

"hey that's not fair I have three rounds" Seth pouted like a little kid

"yeah so?" Luke just said focusing on kicking Alex ass

"man" Seth sighed "I'm gonna go see what Anna and summer doing" Seth got up

Marissa watch Alex while she was speaking with summer she seemed happy to be included to the family…

"coop, thinking of Ryan already?" summer brought her back to reality

"what?!" Marissa just frowned

"I said thinking of Ryan already because he's not here?" summer repeated

Marissa actually didn't noticed Ryan wasn't in the living room, for a moment she didn't care

"uh yeah" anything to cover her daydream about Alex

"awe coop, I'm sure he's going show up" summer said as she put her hand on her friend shoulder

After eating dinner and chatting and for Alex to meet the family members

It was time to go home Alex and Kevin said goodbye to everyone

When they stood outside

"I had fun" Kevin said

"yeah you did" Alex was looking for the car keys

But suddenly Ryan showed up from nowhere

"Alex" Ryan called out Alex looked up "can I talk you for sec" Ryan did not appear at dinner or anything he just locked himself in the pool house

"sure" Alex looked at Kevin for while and he excused himself and left

"look I just wanna say I'm sorry again and I know it's not enough but I'm saying it again" Ryan said as he stepped closer

"Ryan it's a waste of time, I'm not mad at you or upset just go back to your FAMLIY" Alex said looking ahead

"you know what! Yeah they are my family because when I got into jail they took care of me, when mom was too drunk to come and pick me up, masn I'm so grateful to have them, and to let me call them family" with that Ryan got in his car and drove off

Alex just stood there dumbfounded 'shouldn't I be the mad one here' she thought

Kevin approach her from behind

"Alex I called Ashley she's on her way to pick me up, you should take Marissa home" the blond boy said

"yeah okay" Alex nodded her head

"I'm sorry Alex" he said

"no, no it's not your fault Kev you shouldn't be sorry" Alex reassured him

"okay see ya" he gave her a hug and left

Alex got back inside seeing Marissa picking up her jacket

"hey Marissa, Ryan left.. if you wanna ride with me I'm cool" Alex was very nervous

"sure" Marissa said finding Alex babbling very cute

"okay sure… yeah I'm going to… uh car" Alex left her face was red from her own stupidity

When they were on they're way back to the house

It was very unusual silence between them and Marissa kept glancing at Alex

"look I'm sorry" Alex finally said

"for what?" Marissa asked frowning

"for bringing Kevin to the Cohen's" Alex said

"no it was actually not that bad" Marissa said honestly

"what is the deal with Ryan and Kevin?" Alex asked

"well they never really got along, and I did kinda dated Kevin"

When Alex heard the last words that got out of Marissa's mouth, she hit the breaks in the middle of the street

"you what?" Alex was more than shocked

"well not dated I mean when I broke up with Ryan, Kevin was a rebound like but I totally broke it off with him after me and Ryan cleared things up" Marissa was kinda scared from Alex's reaction

"you and Kevin… oh my god" Alex just gripped the steering wheel

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before" Marissa said

"it's okay" Alex said as she started the car again 'but not for Kevin he's dead' she thought

After arriving at the house Alex parked the car, Ryan's car was nowhere to be found

When they got out of the car they got in, the blonde was about to say goodnight when she was surprised to receive a hug from Marissa

Marissa held the blonde tight and whispered in her ear

"please don't tell Ryan I dated Kevin, he has no idea" when she let go she got upstairs

Alex just stood there still feeling chills at when Marissa's hot breathe touch her ear 'okay she has to stop doing that, man I need a called shower' with Alex was off to her room…

xdeathglarex- okay what do u think? love it, hate it... please review


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-

Alex turned her alarm off as she got out of bed, today was a big day for her… or not

Anyway it was her first day of work at the bait shop,

She took a quick shower and changed to work clothes as she got out of her room, quickly making her way down stairs into the kitchen but stopped as soon as she saw Marissa standing, her back facing the blonde

Alex smirked, getting the most devilish idea as she slipped slowly towards the dirty blonde standing right behind her that she even could smell her hair, which smelled very nice by the way

Alex snaked both of her hands to Marissa waist wrapping them around it and leaning and whispering in her ear "miss me?"

When Marissa felt that hot and oh so husky voice, she jumped two feet away as she looked Back at a cracked up Alex laughing to the ground…

"Alex! What the hell?" Marissa said still quiet shaken

When Alex was able to composure her breathing "I'm sorry… I was just screwing with you" Alex said still laughing a bit

"don't do that ever again, you scared the heck out of me" Marissa said shoving the blonde playfully, but she couldn't ignore the warm feeling that was inside when she felt Alex close to her body

"I'm sorry" Alex said smiling

"what are you doing up anyway?" Marissa asked now sitting on island

"oh I'm going to the bait shop" Alex simply replied as she grabbed a coffee mug

"oh you got the job?" Marissa asked happy for the blonde

"yep" Alex said as she sat right beside the dirty blonde

"well that's good" Marissa said taking a sip from the coffee Alex made

"hey that's not fair, that's mine" Alex stole the mug back from Marissa

The dirty blonde shrugged and smiled but the taste of coffee kicked in "whoa! how much sugar do you put in this?" Marissa made a face as swallowed it forcefully,

"I need my sugar thank you very much" Alex said as she gave an angry fake glare

"hey could you… um. On your way drop me off at Summer's?" after silence Marissa asked

"Yeah sure, no problem but where's your car?" Alex asked as she got up

"with Ryan and he didn't come home last night" Marissa said avoiding Alex eyes

"oh and Ryan's car?" Alex asked suspicious

"his car is here but the keys are with him" Marissa said

"oh okay then it'll take you" after quick silence "I'm sorry" Alex apologized

"would you quite apologizing, it's not your fault I'm sure he buried himself in the office… I'm used to this" Marissa mumbled the last part sadly

"I'm sorry" Marissa glared at the blonde "about my brother" Alex cleared things up

"it's okay, sometimes Ryan is just… Ryan" Marissa sighed

"yeah so… um why do you want to go to summer's?" Alex asked changing the subject

"uh we're going to work on some designs and afterwards we're going shopping" Marissa said as she got up

"uh every girl dream to be stuck in some boring clothes department" Alex made a fake dreamy distance look

" okay… you didn't just insult shopping, you know you're lucky summer isn't here she will totally go rage blackout on you" Marissa shot up at Alex jokingly

"why would she? I'm cute" Alex made what she thought was a cute face

Marissa just laughed and hit Alex on the arm "yes indeed you are" Marissa couldn't stop herself from saying those words

Alex just smiled and was pleased to know how the dirty hair blonde thought of her.

"so you ready? Because I have ten minutes left before Jodie kick my ass" Alex said grabbing her leather jacket and Marissa was fallowing her out

"you work with Jodie?" Marissa asked as they got to Alex's jeep

"I work for Jodie, she owns the place" the younger blonde corrected her

"oh" that was all Marissa said as she stared in place

"so we better get going" they got in and drove to summer's

When they arrived to the short petite brunette mansion, Alex parked the jeep in the drive way

"okay thanks for the lift, what time you would be home?" Marissa asked as she unleashed her seatbelt

"don't know yet, but I guess when the club usually close up maybe around midnight or something" Alex said thinking

"okay I guess I'll see tonight… bye" she gave Alex a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek and left waving her way up to the mansion.

Alex just starred in daze having a goofy grin on her face

But that was soon vanished as she realized she had three minutes to drive up to the bait shop and with that, she drove as fast as she can…

The blonde arrived at the club three minutes late, and she new she was going to get it with Jodie,

"where have you been Al?" Jodie came up to her smiling, smiling?! Definitely not what she was expecting,

"um well I gave my brother's girlfriend a lift" Alex still was very petrified she knew how bad it is to be on Jodie's bad side

"well common we got work to do" as she said that Jodie guided Alex down the stairs and to the bar as she stood in front of it

"so all you have to do for now, is wipe those dirty glasses and after you make sure they are clean carry them to the storeroom, understood?" Jodie said in a very commanding voice, Alex almost forgot how bossy Jodie was, and specially when they were in bed together Alex just smirked at the thought that went into her head

"yeah" with that Alex went behind the bar and started doing what she has been told

"so who's this brother's girlfriend you're driving around? Do I know her?" Jodie just sat down and leaned in looking down at Alex

"I'm not sure you do but her name is Marissa cooper" Alex said holding on a glass and wiping it and putting it in the box

"wait! Marissa cooper? I know her she always comes here with her best friends summer Roberts, summer's hot" Jodie said

Alex just rolled her eyes at her friend "and straighter than a wall" Alex said scowling

"yeah that's a shame" Jodie said doing a face "hey so your brother is dating one of the most hottest girls in Newport, man he's lucky" Jodie starred in space

"yeah he is" Alex muttered out laud, Jodie just looked amused for moment

"oh my god, you have a thing for miss cooper, don't you?" Jodie asked wiggling her eyes

"no!" Alex said but as she saw the ridiculous look Jodie was giving her "okay maybe I think she's hot" Alex gave in

"maybe? Man you mean you are hundred present sure you love everything about her, who are you kidding Al? Heck I saw her and she's smoking but not my type" Jodie said Alex just gave her a slight glare and pushed her playfully

"shut up" Alex said busying her self with wiping the glasses and avoiding the thoughts about the dirty haired blonde beauty…


	7. Chapter 7

okay i know it's been long since i last updated... so finally this ch 7

Chapter 7

After Alex finished doing some work around the bait shop, and getting Jodie off her back, the blonde beauty took her lunch break.

Deciding to go back home to grab something to eat because apparently she didn't have enough money to buy something from nearby,

Riding home, listening to the sound of the band 'puddle of mud' in their song 'wasted my time' and singing along, she finally was at her brother's house.

Parking the car outside in the drive way,

Alex made her way into the large mansion… humming the song she just heard

Walking to the kitchen, she opened the fridge and grabbed a beer out,

She twisted the cap and took a sip from the bottle and climbed on stairs headed upwards and when she made her way to her room which was next to Ryan and Marissa's room which was very annoying for Alex,

Anyway… when she was about to open her room's door another opened which was the room next to hers,

And got out a smiling Marissa, but that didn't surprised Alex the most but what did surprised and shocked the blonde that the older girl was wearing see through black lingerie, the blonde's eyes went wide and her mouth opened drooling slightly…

"Ry...?"

Marissa was all happy as she thought her boyfriends is finally home but as soon as she opened the door to greet her Ryan, she found a different blonde starring at her which was very embarrassing for the Dirty blonde,

As Alex finally realized that she was starring at a half naked Marissa she quickly turned her back to face Marissa and her ears slightly turning red

"Um… sorry" Alex said her voice choked

"Alex! What are you doing here?" Marissa startled covering herself by wrapping her arms around her waist,

"Uh… I-I'm taking my lunch break" Alex said, kicking herself mentally for coming home today "what're you doing home? You're supposed to be at Summer's" Alex said her voice came cracked and squeaky,

"Well there was a change of plans, her dad called" Marissa replied

"Oh okay…" still her back facing the older girl

Marissa just now remembered that she was wearing almost nothing and her face turned red as she excused herself as she grabbed a robe and put it on

"You can turn around now" Marissa said

Alex turned to face her and was met with a blushing dirty blonde

"So can I ask you why are you wearing that?" Alex pointed at Marissa's body

"Well, Ryan is coming, I called him and he's own his way over here, and he has no idea you'd be home 'cause I already told him you won't be" Marissa explained quickly and Alex had no hard time understanding it,

"Oh I guess I better go, I have work to do anyway" Alex said smiling sadly as she turned to leave, but Marissa stopped her by saying

"Thanks… for understanding" Marissa smiled weakly

Alex turned around once again smiled and shrugged her shoulders and left.

After getting out of the house and getting into her jeep Alex just sat there

Holding on the steering wheel like her life depends on it,

Her face was blushing furiously when she remembered the encounter earlier

What Marissa was wearing was too much for her to handle or should I say a lack of clothes, but knowing that she wore them for her brother, that idea was slightly killing her…

"Oh God… I'm so stupid" Alex started banging her head on the steering wheel,

But she stopped when she heard her cell phone ringing

She picks it up and answers it…

"Hello?"

"Where the hell are you? It's been ten minutes since your lunch break ended" came an almost shouting from the other line

"Oh hey Jodie I'll be right there" Alex said with more calmed voice

"Hey what's up with you?" her voice sounded suspicious

"What! Nothing" Alex trying to hide her blush like Jodie could see her or something

"Okay Alex even over the phone, you're not fooling anyone, so spill" Jodie said

Alex sighed and took a deep breath,

"I saw Marissa just now" Alex finally said

"So…?!" Jodie was trying to be patient, but she wasn't one of those people,

"With nothing but a see through underwear" Alex replied quickly

"What! Oh my god… no way" Jodie said laughing her ass off

"It's not something to be proud of Jodie" Alex said upset with the Latina girl

"You lucky bitch, so did you see anything in particular?" the brunette joked

"JODIE! I'm not going to tell you that, and for your information I didn't see anything" Alex said,

"You're such a newbie Alex, it's not like you never seen a girl's body, you did see me remember" Alex was sure that Jodie was smirking right about now,

"Yeah but hers is much better than yours" Alex said half joking

"Okay so you did see something, and just for that you're not gonna get a raise"

"Oh come on Jodie tell me you're joking right" Alex pouted

"Goodbye Alex" and the line was off

Alex just scoffed and closed her phone and drove off…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

okay you should totally check out puddle of mud's song it's awesome... anyway plze review i'm begging you.

love you for it...


End file.
